The invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reading information on/from a disc-shaped record carrier having a central positioning hole, which apparatus comprises a turntable which is rotatable about an axis and on which the record carrier can be placed coaxially, which turntable comprises a positioning member which is engageable in the positioning hole and is substantially centrically symmetrical relative to the axis, in which positioning member a pressure device is arranged to press the record carrier onto the turntable in the axial direction, the positioning member having an annular recess, which is coaxial with the axis and which is open in a radially outward direction, and the pressure device comprising a coil spring arranged in the recess and having turns which project radially from the recess in the positioning member to cooperate with a record carder, which has been placed onto the turntable, in the area of the positioning hole of said record carrier in order to press the record carrier against the turntable in the axial direction.
Such an apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from EP 0,159,100 A1 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,532 corresponds (herewith incorporated by reference). In this known apparatus the annular space in the positioning member of the turntable has such a height in the axial direction of the turntable that when the coil spring is mounted in the recess the turns of this spring retain their original no-load inclination relative to the axis of the coil spring viewed in a radial direction. This no-load inclination of the turns of the coil spring relative to the coil-spring axis depends on the parameters of the coil spring. In the no-load condition the angle between the turns of a coil spring and the coil-spring axis viewed in a radial direction is large and deviates only to a comparatively small extent from 90.degree.. As a result of this, the turns of the coil spring in the prior-art apparatus act upon a record carrier in the area of its positioning hole mainly in the radial direction of the turntable. However, in this way only comparatively small pressures can be obtained for axially pressing the record carder onto the turntable. In the prior-art apparatus a record carrier is therefore pressed onto the turntable in a comparatively unreliable manner, so that the risk that a record carrier is not satisfactorily pressed onto the turntable by the coil spring and comes clear of the turntable is comparatively great. This risk is particularly great in the case of shock-like loads as occurring comparatively frequently with apparatuses for use in motor vehicles and with portable apparatuses.